total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hyper Anon/Why CFC sucks
I DO NOT HATE CFC AS MUCH AS YOU DO. 10. It has horrible humor. I mean it had Toriel shaking her butt, Chica giving Papyrus a BJ, The Cast Of FNAF twerking, Dipper humping Frisk. I mean even if Frisk was a girl, it is wrong, 9. They have to random things. Like 2 minions dancing with Elsa dressed as Captain America? Otis stepping on Goku? Discord picking up Bill Cipher? And those where in SERIOUS fights. 8. They listen to audience to much. One person requested "Spawn vs Freddy Fazbear" and AnimationRewind said it would make a good idea. Here's how it would go. Fight! Spawn vaporizes Freddy with one punch and destroys his soul with a casual magic beam. They give rematches every 2 weeks. 7. The animation sucks. The sprite fights are mediocre, The Computer Animated fights are just characters trading blows. The old fights had stupid drawings. As of the rest? Most of them have cutouts from pictures cus it looks like the cartoon characters where sitting in a green screen, not to mention the outlines. It looks like Animation Rewind used MMD for the battle. Also for Saitama vs Superman. Wanna know where AnimationRewind likely got the Saitama Model from? Yandre Simulator! YANDRE SIMULATOR! That means Saitama was techinically a girl in the battle. 6. To much memes. It's just like Dank Death Battle. They used a LOT of memes. 5. Horrible connections. Dolan vs Chica? Birds. Shrek & Donkey vs Sans and Papryus? Teams who like food. Youtube Poop & MLG vs Illuminati. Nothing, just a follow up. Bloom vs Sailor Mars? Just fire magic girls. Broly vs Superman? Powerful characters. Godzilla vs Optimus Prime? Nothing. They should have saved Sub Zero vs Gray Fullbuster for CFC, cus Sub Zero vs Gray Fullbuster is something I'd pay to see. 4. Innacurate results. He thinks Freddy would be on par with Slendy Bendy just cus of his soul, Chica would be on par with Dolan just cus of her soul. Even Slendy Bendy and Dolan could destroy their souls. They think Goku would beat Superman, just cus Superman had limits, which he doesn't. Even if he had limits, those limits outsuceed anything Goku everdone. He thinks Luffy would beat Mr Fantastic, Bill Cipher being unable to kill Sans or Discord. According to Animation Rewind Bill Cipher apparently can't kill Discord but he can revert him back to his stone form. Why can't Bill just destroy him while he was a statue. And they think Broly would beat Superman. 3. Horrible dialouge. It doesn't seem like they are even talking to each other. It's just audio files playing randomly. 2. Horrible research. They do make good calcs but it only takes like 1-3 minutes for a bio. 1. Bad finishers and lack of suspense. They don't really have the gory awesome finishers like DB does. For one battle "Chucky Cheese vs Freddy Fazbear" it just had Chucky and Freddy trading blows until Freddy was lucky enough to kill Chucky. As of the rest it's just someone getting hit and dying. I sorta like CFC but he needs to make some improvements Category:Blog posts